Retail establishments such as supermarket chains require signage of every imaginable configuration. Every product sold requires some type of sign to inform a consumer of the nature and price of products on display. For example, produce such as oranges, bananas and grapefruit require one type of signage while frozen food bins and deli cases yet others. It is impractical for a multi-product retail establishment such as a grocery chain to inventory preassembled signage for each dedicated orientation. A far better solution is to provide the retailer with an inventory of parts which can be assembled on site depending upon the product display requiring such signage.
The present invention is not the first instance in which it was suggested that retail store signage be provided from a parts bin rather than as assembled members. However, prior knockdown component oriented kits have not been universally embraced by the retail trade for several reasons. Products of this nature of the prior art tend to be flimsy, and not easily assembled and disassembled and oftentimes require a certain level of skill and experience in converting the bin of parts to professionally looking customer-inviting signage. For example, it is oftentimes important to position a sign frame appropriately upon a support stem in order to make the sign support professional looking. It is not difficult to produce geometrically centered frames upon support stems at a factory location when a product is produced which is not intended to be disassembled on site. However, retail store employees are called upon to work quickly moving from one location to the next and it is oftentimes incumbent upon them to assemble and disassemble signage rapidly. Kit products of the prior art, when assembled rapidly by non-skilled personnel, tend to look haphazard and not professional in construction.
It is also important to manufacturers of such products to be able to construct signage from a bin of parts. Flexibility enjoyed by retail store employees as noted above also provides advantages for manufacturers for a multiple of signage products can be constructed by picking and choosing individual components enabling a wide variety of preconstructed signage products to be shipped to customers without having to inventory a myriad of molds for each variation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sign holder device in the form of individual parts which, when assembled, provides for a professional appearing support for the display of signage in a plurality of orientations.
This and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.